


Putri Roma dan Sang Pilar

by sukeb



Category: Cesare (Manga), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/sukeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Lorenzo de' Medici tak dapat tidur. Napoli sedang bergerak memihak Roma.</em><br/>Spoiler Virtu 73 (Vol. 9) manga CESARE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putri Roma dan Sang Pilar

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Fuyumi Souryo mangaka Cesare: Il Creatore che ha distrutto. Hidekaz Himaruya mangaka Hetalia: Axis Powers. Dua orang Jepang ini merancang mereka sementara saya yang buta sejarah Italia malah menggabungkannya. Hahaorz Tidak mengambil untung materi dalam membuat drabble ini. Dan selamat merayakan IFD!  
> 

Lorenzo de' Medici tak dapat tidur. Napoli bergerak memihak Roma. Akan mempersenjatai keuskupan Roma, mengoyak-koyak Firenze, mengkhianati Spanyol, lalu bersekutu dengan musuh. Perancis. Republik Firenze-nya akan tercabik dan rakyatnya akan menderita.

Malam itu anak perempuan kecil berbaju hijau, bertudung putih datang lagi menemuinya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan ia terisak.

"Tuan Lorenzo... Kata Nyonya Sforza, orang-orang Kakak... akan menyerang. Kami akan berperang. Benarkah, _vee_... ?"

Sambil memegang kedua bahu kecilnya, Lorenzo membisikkan, "Nak Italia, kami berusaha agar kalian tak berperang. Agar kalian tak terluka." Ia berjanji meski sebentar lagi penyakit membunuhnya, ia tak akan membiarkan perang menghancurkan Putri Roma, Italia. Senyata keberadaan anak ini, Firenze—pilar Italia yang tak tunduk pada keuskupan maupun kekaisaran—tak boleh roboh.


End file.
